I Blame it on Sleepiness
by MakaASoulE
Summary: Crack. My first experience with yaoi and rp'ing. I blame it on sleepiness. Kid x Black*Star x Soul. Maka's in it too. Mild lime? No bad language, major sexual THEMES. No actual graphics. I might make a sequel.


Here's the story: HidanStalksYou3 and I were sewing clothes for Build-a-Bears when we saw Soul Eater on Cartoon Network. She got addicted to it soon after and she and I rp'd one night as Maka and Soul. I had no idea about their personalities, but she told me I was like Maka. She was the rest of the characters. I must say, she played them very well. This was also our first encounter with yaoi. So, we rp'd when I had no idea who anyone was. I must say that I did pretty well. She moved last year and we're still like Liz and Patty. That close. Ooh yeah. This idea was brought upon me recently. "What if I turned my rp'ing memories into a fanfic?" and this was born. I hope you like it. Much OOCness. Some very mild lime. Lots of yaoi. Nothing too graphic, but NOT for kids. No sex at all. No bad language. Rated T.

Maka had always liked going to see Kid at his mansion. But this time, things went a little onto the weird side.

For a start, Liz and Patty weren't there. Then, there was the fact that Soul decided to come too. And Black*Star. Apparently, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty were having a night out without her. Which she was fine with.

Maka took a deep breath as she walked into the guest room, where Kid's extra(loft)bed was. She heard odd noises, like moans, and she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Nngh… Kid…"

"What the heck is going on in here?!" Maka yelled, startling the two on the bed. Kid's head popped up, followed by a whine from the other boy up there.

"Kid, who is it?"

"Put some boxers on, Black*Star, it's Maka."

Maka's eyes widened. The two enemies, fooling around?! And on the bed that Maka was going to sleep on! Another, rougher voice reached her eyes and heated her cheeks further.

"Crud, and it was starting to get to the good part."

Kid blushed lightly, hopping off of the bed easily, wearing a too-big t-shirt and skull-patterned boxers. "Sorry about that. C'mon, get on into bed with us. We're not getting it on…" A mischevious look came across his face. "Well, not anymore."

"Stop it!" Maka squeaked, and turned away from her friend. "Look away, I'm going to put on my nightdress."

He smirked and went back up onto the loft to make sure the other two boys were at least partially decent. Maka pulled on a butterfly-print nightgown and went up. Soul pulled her close to him and buried his face in her shoulder, earning a tiny shriek and a small slap. "Perv!"

He stretched and got up to go to the bathroom, Kid following. Maka looked away from Black*Star, choosing instead to look around the bed. Pillows and stuffed animals were scattered everywhere, creating a picture of a spoiled child's bed. She allowed herself to stroke a soft pillow, her hand travelling close to the blue-haired boy close to her. He grinned and swatted her hand away. "Stop that, I'm gay."

"I could change that if I wanted," retorted Maka angrily.

Kid stormed out of the bathroom, Soul running after him, trying to get him to listen.

"Leave me alone!"

"Kid, I was just kidding, I don't really like her!"

"Yeah right. You're always staring at her!"

Maka sat up straight and looked down at the arguing pair. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing," Kid said quietly.

"You know what? I'm leaving. This," he gestured to Black*Star, Kid, and then himself. "It isn't working!"

He stormed out, pulling on some jeans and running a hand through his hair. Maka bit her lip, suspecting it had something to do with her.

Kid climbed up the ladder and onto the bed, laying his head on Black*Star's head.

"I don't think Soul's really gay," said Black*Star thoughtfully. Kid scowled.

"What tipped you off, genius?" Kid said somewhat hatefully. "The fact he nosebleeds whenever the big-boobed cat is in the room?"

Black*Star smiled slightly, gently touching the leg of his lover. "Don't worry. I'm better than him, anyways. Don't his teeth scratch up your d-"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Maka, blushing deeply. "Nobody wants to know about that! Just be quiet and let me sleep!"

Black*Star and Kid shared a look, then a smile, which eventually turned into an evil grin.

"Mm… Kid, you're awful _close…_" moaned Black*Star, sending a shiver up Maka's spine. She refused to give them the reaction they wanted, instead closing her eyes tighter.

"Ohhh…"

Maka blushed scarlet for what seemed the millionth time that night, and finally turned her attention to the two boys who were seemingly doing the unspeakable, but found them to be cuddling sweetly and quietly. She gave them both a harsh glare and turned back around.

"Mmn… Kid… _stop… _there's a girl here… Nn!"

Maka reached behind her and swatted violently at whatever she could, earning a giggle and a stifled shriek.

"Oy, Maka, that was me you swatted!"

"Your point being?" she replied cooly. "Stop fooling around or so help me…" She pulled out a book she always seemed to have with her. Still not facing the pair, she gently hit Black*Star's leg.

"Ouch!"

"Drama queen," murmured Kid.

A soft growl was heard, and Kid was shoved into Maka hard.

"OW!" yelled both of them, Maka nearly falling. Kid caught her by the arm and pulled her back up. The loft was getting very crowded, and Maka was in constant danger of falling off.

Kid gently pulled her to him, muttering abuse about Black*Star. Maka glared at him, but allowed herself to be held, but only for safety reasons.

Black*Star and Kid were soon fast asleep, Maka falling asleep soon after.

- In the morning(literally.) -

Maka awoke to birds chirping outside and realized that Black*Star had migrated over, across Kid, and onto her. She growled and pushed him off, waking him instantly.

"Eh? Kid?"

"No."

"Soul?"

"Kid banished him last night."

"Oh, great. Maka."

"WHAT WAS THE OH GREAT FOR?!"

Kid's eyes fluttered open at Maka's yell. "What's up?"

Maka pouted and just jumped down, onto the floor. "Don't look, I'm getting dressed."

Kid peeked once. "MAKAAAA-CHOP!"

When she was fully ready in her weekend outfit(jeans, t-shirt, and pigtails), she called Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki. Tsubaki and Liz decided to stay at Tsubaki and Black*Star's house for a while.

"Hey, Black*Star, do you like Tsubaki?"

"Uh, well, just a little bit. I mean, we _do _share a bed."

"YOU SHARE A BED?! PERVERT!"

"We've never actually DONE anything, so you're the pervert for assuming we do!"

"Shut up!"

Kid climbed down. "Black*Star, your hair is asymmetrical."

"Kid—what are you-"

"Stand still. Here we go, some scissor-"

"Wait, scissors?!"

"Okay, one more little cut!"

"You sound like Stein, Kid," Maka said with a bored look.

"GAAAH HE IS ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE AM I REALLY THAT HIDEOUS?!"

"Whoa, Kid, I didn't mea-"

"WAAAAAHHHH I KNEW IT MAKA YOU'RE SO MEAN!"

"Makaaaaa…. CHOP!"

Kid was on the ground, head spurting blood, in a flash.

"Well…" remarked Black*Star with a grin, "The wound's symmetrical."

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! Want more? Just ask.


End file.
